bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hooleer
I've laid the bare bones of the script for this article, but due to my lack of computer skills, I'm stumped as to how to add pictures, bold, etc. Could someone flesh it out for me? Thanks muchly TomServo101 00:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Name THERE'S NO PROOF THAT HE IS CALLED SUPERCHUNKY--Kisukeiscool100396 00:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) watch the caps. and that is his name http://search.aol.com/aol/search?query=Superchunky+bleach&s_it=chstrip&c.userid=-6168810661176798013 Eliskuya2 00:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yes KIC. We know. We had a quick discussion on one of the forums (can't recall which-it wasn't the purpose of that particular forum) and it was agreed that we would call him that for now until his real name is revealed. Is that ok? TomServo101 00:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) At the moment we have no concrete proof that this is or isn't his name, other than it was the title of the chapter where he was fully introduced. However, this does not mean it is his actual name but for the time being it's the best idea we've got. So rather than not having a page, I think this is our best option until Kubo confirms an actual name. Blackstar1 00:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Well, seeing that we don't know its name, shouldn't we add a note that said something like "the actual name of this character/creature has not been officially revealed", even if we kept the Superchunky thing? Especially since most Hollow creatures and techniques are Spanish based; Superchunky doesn't seem to fit into that pattern. Lia Schiffer 00:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I compeletly agree with Lia Schiffer upon this issue, this course of action would at the very least prevent numerous misunderstandings and the unnecessary work caused by them, no matter what unofficial final name is decided upon. However, I stand by my previous statement that this is the most appropriate name at this time. I personally don't particularally like the name nor do I believe it to be it's official name but it is the only one created from an official source, the title of chapter 363. A name such as Wonderweiss' pet or companion would be inappropriate, as it's intial appearence is well before Wonderweiss' own creation, showing it is not directly connected to him. Any other title would be pure speculation, at the current time. Blackstar1 02:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not for removing the article, but "Superchunky" just doesn't cut it with me. If it indeed stemmed from a chapter name, then we should go with something else. Yes, I admit that "Wonderweiss' pet" or "Wonderweiss' companion" are out. Probably something along the lines of "Unnamed Giant Hollow" would be more suitable. "Superchunky" would either redirect to this article or to the article regarding the chapter. Either way though, I think the article should have "Unnamed" in the title for now at least, since we went with that route before with Nirgge, since his name wasn't revealed at the time of his debut. However, if the Hollow is named in chapter 365, then we'll probably change it again. Either way, I still don't think "Superchunky" is a good name. Hell, I thought it was a garbage article until I peaked inside. Arrancar109 02:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) From the spoiler scripts I've read so far, it appears unlikely that a name will be displayed in chapter 365, so an alternative such as "Unnamed Giant Hollow" with an apporpriate redirect appears to be the best and most likely option. Blackstar1 03:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Before everyone gets out their zanpakuto and tries to behead me, I didn't start the page, I just wrote the article. The info box was already up when I typed it. 'Unnamed Giant Hollow'...That maybe an alternative title, but we have no real proof that this is in fact a hollow. It is likely, I grant you, but not confirmed. Why not 'Wonderweiss' companion'? You can't fault that one... Can you? TomServo101 10:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Superchunky is a good name but isn't right to put it in a Wiki. I know it's irrelevant, but I like to call it as Más Grande(more big), because his finger are Menos Grande(less big) Coutinho305 01:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I know there is no proof that he is called superchunky but many of the fans do refer to him as superchunky. The latter is a fact and that's why I put it in the trivia section as "Although he has not been named, many fans call him superchunky due to the fact that he arrived in Fake Karakura Town in the chapter called Superchunky from Hell". That is a fact! Fans are referring to him as superchunky. But then someone goes to deletes it. Well whatever! Tinni 00:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) On Mangahelpers forums and Bleach Asylum forums all the members call it/him "Superchunky" therefore we should name the page Superchunky, i personally typed in superchunky in the search bar to look for him/it Urtear 02:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I put back the trivia fact that fans are referring to this hollow as Superchunky and I would really appreciate people not removing it for no good reason. I mean, it might not be his name but fans ARE referring to him as Superchunky. That's a legitimate trivia wiki fact to me and therefore should be included in this wiki. Tinni 02:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Super...Chunky? This is a joke,right? gohanRULEZ 00:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Anyone else think Wonderweiss' companion is reminiscent of a Janitor from Dangai? They both seem to look alike and similiar abilities. A Janitor is able to cancel/destroy a zanpaktou, and since shikai is just a form of a zanpaktou.... It just seems to make since. That's a possibility,maybe's it Hueco Mundo's Janitor. gohanRULEZ 04:52, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe, but how would Wonderweiss get one to help him? Maybe it a Gillan type? gohanRULEZ 10:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gillians all look the same and i doubt 1 to be powerful enough to blow away the flames, it should be an adjuchas or maybe toshiro was wrong on how vasto lorde look like. --Pyarox 10:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's the King of Gillans(hence why it's fingernails are Gillan masks). gohanRULEZ 20:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC)